Divided
by FutureWitness
Summary: OC's from earlier are about to be stuffed together to kill the new Cabinet Member who is a pawn of Chaos. They get along like people in The Real World but there gonna have to make it work. Oh well, the 10 people from the reviews are the only ones who are going to read this. It will get better trust me.


A story by Future Witness, Co-Written by hiXd.

Chapter 1: The Betrayed

My alarm woke me up with a loud "BUZZ!" right next to my ear like yesterday, the day before that and another day of the week.

"Whoa!" I said.

I fell off my bed, you see, my little sister like to do that as a prank but I wonder who will be laughing after she pays my medical bills. If she keeps doing that I'll be deaf in a month she had already gotten ready and left for breakfast. The alarm must've been ringing in my ear for 10 or 15 minutes, whoa. I. Am. A heavy sleeper. I got up and began to change my clothes and I slipped on my camp shirt and favorite old jeans.

I stepped out of my cabin and the sunrise hit me like a blindingly bright, hairdryer. My sister, Grace, was leaning on the rail of the cabin with her arms crossed. She wore the same shirt I was, with some old jean shorts, and she was barefoot like she always was. When I walked out she turned her head and smirked.

I was confused, "What's so funny?" I asked curiously.

"I like your hair."

She snickered then tilted her head back and covered her mouth. I went inside for a second to grab my mirror picked it up and looked in it. I saw myself in the mirror, shocked, my two toned brown hair and copper was in a rats nest this is probably how Medusa must of felt after she looked into the mirror for the first time after Athena cursed her. My reflex kicked in. Why was I worried? I stepped back outside just to stare at my overconfident sister.

"This is funny?" I asked sarcastically while pointing to the left side of my head.

She giggled. "Yes," she blurted out as she continued to stare at my hair, "Hilarious," She boasted.

I sighed at her stupid remarks. I pulled my fingers through my hair, and with one swipe my hair was untangled. It was still messy, but my hair dropped to my shoulders, I never really cared how it looked.

The horn sounded in the distance. Most cabins already had a few campers outside, but right now was my favorite part of the morning. As the horn blasted almost immediately Hermes cabin exploded in half-dressed thieves and pranksters with missing shoes and messy hair. The door almost came off its hinges as the pile of twerps toppled over each other to get to the food first.

I exchanged looks with my sister. We both held back a laugh. It never got old with those guys. As I watched I saw one climb over them and lifted their wallets out of their half on half off jeans. He grabbed with one hand and kept shoveling them into his pockets he didn't stop until he got to the other side of them. He came out ahead but the cabin leader still took his place ahead of him.

They went along in line, then Dionysus cabin, then us. As we walked and got closer to the Pavilion I could see an enormous wine glass completely empty. Chiron was standing at the head of the pavilion with his hand rested at the bottom of the wineglass.

I've been here long enough to know that this was the great 7 tradition. It was like this every year. Most people don't care if there chosen or not, and the other part don't enter at all. You enter your name and 6 get drawn, but the first person to enter gets in hands down.

After we sacrificed the food to the Gods Chiron hit the enormous wine glass with his fork repetitively. He gave his speech about the trip he went on to bore us further with his explaining how Romans are different than Greeks. After droning on about everything it finally got interesting.

"And of course they do not use Celestial Bronze weapons, like we do." Chiron kept ranting, "They use a metal similar to ours called Imperial Gold."

As soon as he said that, all of Hermes cabin exploded in a mess of food and bodies. Just like every morning they flung themselves over one another. Every cabin ahead of them grabbed their plates and moved away from the isle, and Chiron hid behind the pedestal. The largest cabin in camp climbed over each other like a wave of sweaty, greasy, water.

As they passed the Ares cabin and Athena tables the kid with the wallets, from earlier that morning, got on top he pulled out two wallets from each pocket and threw them in the rows between the tables. The wave parted as the wave separated and he ran through and grabbed a pen and pulled the clip board from under the pedestal, and rote down his name before his siblings could do the same.

In victory he raised his pen in the air. "The gold's mine!" He celebrated.

Chiron finally came out when he realized the wave was over. "Um… you're not allowed to steal any." Chiron explained, "We're still on thinner ice for the damages in some of their buildings."

His jaw dropped. I started to giggle, and then eventually there was a quiet snickering throughout the pavilion. The entire Hermes cabin burst out laughing which covered our giggling.

A girl got up from the between the tables. "Thanks for the wallets, though." She laughed.

"Jokes on you, there empty." He shot back as he pulled out a large wad of money.

My giggle turned into a full blown laugh. If that cabin could do one thing that the rest couldn't, it was making us all laugh.

Chiron grabbed the clipboard. "First camper going to Camp Jupiter is Maxwell Cursor."

Maxwell shrugged his shoulders and walk off toward the Cabins. I didn't know why he left, but there was no arguing from me.

"Any others want to sign up?" Chiron asked almost rhetorically.

We left immediately. We walked back to the cabin to get ready for archery practice


End file.
